


Sleeping or Screwing? That's The Problem

by Akuma2x1



Series: Color Theory [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-26
Updated: 2001-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero really really needs to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping or Screwing? That's The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Color Theory chart in 1x2x1ML. Visit http://www.1x2x1.org/fiction/1X2X1ML/color_theory.htm for the detail. It can be read as stand alone but it will be more amusing if you know the detail.

It was still dawn and Heero was sleeping peacefully, but something had awakened him. His trained body sensed something brushing his bottoms. Half aware, he wiggled his butts, trying to shove the nuisance, but then he felt something slim and slick invading his puckered entrance. It felt so good as the intruder began to stretch him. Then another intruder joint the first one, stretching him further and brushing his prostate. 

Heero's cock quickly went hard as his prostate being found by the intruders and moaned loudly in pleasure. He was fully aware now that there were fingers inside his ass. 

"Morning, koi." His lover's voice came from behind him. "You are so tempting while sleeping, you know. 

Heero groaned. His koi was surely horny to choose this time to fuck him...again. "Duo....you just fucked me from morning till night yesterday. Haven't you had enough? It's still dark outside, let me sleep more." 

"Enough fucking you? Hee-chan, you know I will never get enough of you." Duo grinned and added the third finger inside Heero. 

Heero gasped as Duo brushed his prostate again. "Damn...let me sleep....."

"I can't do that. What do you expect when I woke up and saw you sprawling next to me, naked and wantonly? I want you, Hee-chan." Duo played his fingers inside his lover. "This is the first time you prefer sleeping to fucking. Do I wear you out last night?" 

Heero growled. "You fucked me almost constantly last night!" The Japanese pilot gasped as the fingers made short jabs inside him.

"Well, it was Thursday, remember? I won the poker game fairly and as people said, winner takes all." Duo grinned and twisted his fingers inside his stoic lover. Heero moaned louder and felt his cock twitched in response. It would be impossible to go back to sleep with a raging hard on. 

Damn the sex schedule, Heero cursed and then remembered what day was today. Right on that time he realized the schedule, he felt his braided lover pull his fingers all the way out, then a blunt slick tip pressed against his ring muscle. Using the Perfect Soldier's speed, Heero moved his hand to the back and grabbed the bold intruder before it managed to pass his sphincter. 

"Hey! Let me go, Hee-chan." Duo tried to push forward but Heero held him still. 

"No." Heero squeezed the raging staff in his hand. 

Duo moaned and thrust into the hand. "Why not?" 

"Today is Friday." 

"So what??? I'm the seme for Friday. Your ass is mine today." Duo grunted and tried to pry Heero's hand away from him. 

"But I'm the one who decides the position." Heero stated calmly and squeezed Duo again. 

Duo arched his back and moaned loudly. "Oh, hell..whatever....I'm going inside your ass anyway. What's position do you want, koi?"

Heero was still a bit annoyed of being awakened from his sleep. Well, this was not the first time he had been awakened just to be entered by his horny lover but today he was tired. Duo seemed to have an everlasting libido, not that he complained but that braided baka had just fucked him a few hours ago. Okay, scratched that, he *was* complaining and a bit irritated too. Heero might be the strongest between them, but Duo was better at stamina. Now, he was planning to give his American lover a lesson for interrupting his slumber. With that thought, Heero moved his hand up and down the aching erection.

"Well, which position, Hee-chan?" Duo moaned as Heero's hand continued pumping his cock. He wanted to be inside Heero now, to be sheathed by Heero's warm body, but Heero held him still in a death grip. 

"I'm thinking....." Heero rubbed his thumb on the head of Duo's cock, feeling the slick precum there.

"Still thinking??" Duo whined as he felt Heero's hand pumping him harder. He was going to come if Heero kept doing that. Not that he didn't want to come, but he wanted to come inside his lover's tight passage when it happened. Oh, yes , Heero was still tight, not as thigh as the first time he buried himself inside that virgin body, but he was still tight nonetheless. Duo tried to pull away but Heero didn't let him go. "C'mon, koi. What's position?" 

"I'm still thinking." Duo cursed his sadist lover. It wasn't his fault to be hard once he opened his eyes and saw his naked koi sprawling next to him. Okay, maybe it was not a very good idea to wake up Heero this early. It had been only two and a half hours since Duo let Heero rest after fucking and playing with him all day long. 

Duo dared to say that his cock spent most of the day embedded deep inside his Japanese lover rather than outside yesterday. He loved being inside Heero, hard or not, knowing it was the place where only he ever entered, only he ever been deep inside there. No matter how many times he buried himself inside the Japanese boy, Duo knew he would never get enough of Heero. The stoic boy was like an addiction for him. 

"Heero....hurry up.." Duo groaned in need. His Japanese lover only snorted in answer and kept playing with Duo's cock. Heero didn't know that his snort made Duo realize his lover is not thinking about position but he is punishing Duo instead. The gears in the American's boy tricky mind quickly turned to find a way to stop the punishment. It was not a hard thing since Duo knew well his Japanese lover's weak spots. He moved his idle hands to carry out his devilish plan. 

Heero, who was enjoying punishing his lover, gasped as he felt Duo's fingers pressing on his entrance. He tightened his grip on Duo's cock, thinking Duo would be too distracted to tease his puckered hole. But instead of leaving, the fingers pushed in. Heero arched back as two fingers easily penetrated him. Duo was doing a good job in stretching him, though Heero doubted two and a half hours were enough to make him tight again after being entered by that above-averagely-cock repeatedly yesterday. And judging from how easy the fingers moved inside him, Heero knew Duo's previous seed was still inside him, easing the intruders in. 

Heero moaned as the fingers caressed his inner tissue. He wasn't aware that his grip on Duo's cock had loosened. He was only aware a third finger was entering him. Together, the fingers started prodding, probing, and brushing his prostate over and over, making Heero's mind in disarray. 

"Ah...uh..." 

Duo smirked at Heero's incoherent words and felt his lover's hand slipping from his aching cock. One more advantage of having Heero as his lover, the Japanese boy was very responsive to his touch and caress. That was why Heero could never really refuse Duo when the braided boy wanted to take him for Duo knew well how to drive Heero's out of his mind. A few moments of caress and touch on his intimate parts would turn the stoic boy into a mess of jelly. 

Heero was still fighting to think clearly, but his resolution dissolved as Duo slipped his other hand beneath Heero's body and teased his nipples alternately. The Japanese boy tried to pull away from the teasing fingers but the motion made him impaled deeper on Duo's other fingers. He gasped as the fingers inside him prodded his prostate and arched up in response, thus giving his nipples back to the teasing fingers. His mind stopped working as the cycle repeated. All he was aware was the sensation on his nipples, the throbbing of his cock, and the questing fingers inside him. 

"Have you decided the position, koi?" Duo had moved closer, nibbling Heero's earlobe and grinding his erection on Heero's back. 

"Uh...hn...." Heero was swimming in sea of sensations, too lost to make an answer.

Duo grinned, knowing Heero was not in condition to answer. "Since you seem to have difficulties to decide, I will show you some choices. Okay, koi?" As he spoke, Duo twisted his fingers inside his koi, toyed the pouting nipples and nibbled the delicate earlobes.

"Hnn...ah...." Heero knew Duo was saying something but he couldn't register any words on his foggy mind. He only could moan and succumb to the need of his body, pressing back into the body behind him. 

"I take it as yes." Heero head his American lover chuckling and then felt the fingers inside him withdrawing. He whimpered in protest, but instead of stopping, the fingers pulled out all the way. The fingers grabbed the back of his knee and hoisted Heero's leg. 

"Do you want me to take you like this?" Right after Heero heard Duo's voice, he felt a blunt tip pushing inside him. Once the tip passed his sphincter, Heero felt the thing inside him started small thrusting. It was wider than the fingers but it was not long enough to reach his prostate, not enough to give him satisfaction. Heero moaned and thrust back, trying to engulf whatever inside him right now, but the hand on his risen leg stopped him from doing that. 

"Well, do you like this position, koi?" Duo asked Heero and as the same time attacked Heero's nipples and earlobes. As he had predicted, Heero didn't and couldn't answer. Duo chuckled again. It was fun to have Heero like this and if the price for having this time like was to delay his release, it was worth of it. 

"Maybe you want to try another position, koi? What about this?" Within second, Heero felt empty as the thing inside him withdrew and then he was pushed to lie on his stomach. Before he could react, a pair of hands grabbed his hips and pulled him up on his four. Duo had positioned himself behind his Japanese lover and slowly entered him. He stopped pushing after the head of his cock slipped inside, though. Of course Duo wanted to bury himself to the hilt inside Heero, but Heero was the one who chose the position, ne? 

Duo grinned devilishly and started his small thrusting. It was enough to make Heero wild in need but it wasn't enough to bring him to the edge. He could hear his Japanese lover whimpered in need and tried to thrust back, wanting to have all of Duo, but Duo held him still on the position. Oh, Duo really didn't mind delaying his release to show some positions to his now-disoriented-lover, in fact he enjoyed making Heero moaning and thrusting in need beneath him like this. 

Duo bent down, hovering over Heero, to lick and suck the back of the Japanese boy. "Do you like this position, koi?" He gave some quick jabs inside his Japanese lover, earning a gasp from Heero. 

"Ah....nnn...." Heero couldn't understand what Duo was saying but he knew he needs more of the thing inside his ass. He tried to impale himself but the hands on his hips held him in place. The Japanese boy growled and wiggled, trying to shove the irritating hands away but the movement caused the blunt tip inside him to brush the sides of his inner tissues, causing more sensation to him. 

Duo chuckled again as he saw his lover was trapped in his own need. "Still can't decide, koi? How about this position, then?" He sat down and pulled his lover with him.

Heero cried in surprise as he suddenly felt very full. Full and well stretched. He could feel the full length of Duo's cock inside him. In his hazed condition, Heero vaguely realized that he was sitting on Duo's lap and speared on Duo's cock. 

"Like this one, koi?" Duo put his arms around his Japanese lover and teased his nipples. He bent down and sucked on Heero's neck, causing Heero to moan and throw his head back, giving more space to Duo to assault him. Duo felt Heero tried to rise so he pushed Heero down again. "Hmm....tell me what position you choose first, koi." 

Heero was desperate. He liked being full and stretched but he wanted some frictions inside him, not just being speared and held still like this. He could hear Duo saying him something but he still couldn't make out the words. Realizing that Duo was questioning something, Heero let out his answer without thinking, only wanting to answer and go on with it. "Yes...."

Duo chuckled again as Heero's answer didn't match with his question. "Yes what, koi?" He pulled and twisted the hardened nipples. 

The Japanese boy arched up again as his nipples being toyed. "Yes, yes, yes." 

Duo laughed and hugged his lover tightly. "You are having trouble with words, koi?" 

"Yes..." 

Laughing, Duo tried to control himself. "Oh, well, since you still haven't answered correctly, maybe you want another position then." He slowly lifted Heero, ignoring the whimpering protest from the Japanese boy, and laid him on the bed on his back. 

Heero was really desperate when he felt empty once again. He wanted that cock back, not only filling and stretching him but also thrusting and pounding into him senselessly. As he felt his back touch the bed, Heero threw his arms over his head and spread his legs wide apart, bending his legs so his soles rested the bed. In his foggy mind, he vaguely remembered this position was the best one to drive his lover to give him what he wanted right now. 

"You want me to take you with that position, koi?" Duo's voice was a bit low and husky. He was having a problem with his controls once he saw how arousing and wantonly his Japanese lover lying on the bed like that. He reached out and toyed Heero's right nipple while positioning himself between the spread legs.

Heero arched up as his nipple being teased again. "Nnnnn...." 

"Answer me, koi." Duo chuckled and positioned his aching cock before Heero's opening. He bent down, placing his hands on either sides of Heero's head and captured those delicate lips with his. He thrust his tongue inside the welcoming moist cavern, licking and sucking it until the owner of the cavern protested for air. 

Duo switched his target and began to nibble Heero's exposed throat. "Want me inside you, koi?" 

"Yes....." Heero knew he say something but he couldn't remember what he was saying.

"Want me to take you like this?" Duo pressed his cock on Heero's entrance. 

"Yes, yes..aahhhhh.." Heero arched up as Duo bit the juncture of his shoulder and neck 

Duo licked the mark he just made. Actually, if he switched the lamp to its full lightness, maybe Duo would see Heero had been covered with bite marks and hickeys from their previous coupling. He loved to see his marks on Heero, knowing he was the one who made them. "Like it, koi?"

"Ah...yes..." Whatever the question was, Heero was sure his answer was right as he felt the blunt tip invading him slowly. 

"Do you like me filling you slowly like this, koi?" Duo trailed up and nibbled Heero's earlobe. 

"Nnnn....yes....." Heero moaned and suddenly let out a gasp as Duo rammed to the hilt in one fast thrust. 

"Like me filling you fast like that, koi?" Duo chuckled as he saw the surprise on Heero 's eyes. He started rocking slowly inside his Japanese lover.

"Yes...yes..." 

"Want me stay like this inside you?" 

"Yes..."

"Want me to take you to the edge?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to sleep with me inside you?" 

"Yes" 

Duo chuckled again and rocked a little faster. "Do you realize that you actually will agree with anything I say at this moment, my sweet koi?" 

"Yes...oh ...yes.." Heero squirmed and thrust back to meet Duo's prodding cock.

Duo's breath became faster as he felt his controls crumbling down. Being inside Heero always made his control dissolve. He knew he wouldn't last long and proceeded to ask Heero one last question, a question that would earn him Heero's ass later days. 

"Will you let me play with your body on Monday?" 

"Yes...nnn...yes..." 

That was all Duo needed to hear. Grinning, Duo grabbed Heero's legs and put them around his waist. Then he grabbed Heero's hips and pulled him to meet his thrust. He rammed into Heero faster and harder, lifting Heero's lower body from the bed. 

Heero gripped the sheet tightly and tightened his legs around Duo's waist, pushing the braided boy closer and deeper inside him. For the next few minutes, there was no single word was spoken. All that could be heard was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and loud moaning and groaning. 

As his prostate being hit over and over, Heero was reaching the edge quickly. He wanted release now. And sensing his need, Duo moved one of his hands and pumped the neglected cock between them. That was all Heero's need. He screamed loudly and spilled his seed on his stomach and Duo's hand. 

As Heero spilled his seed, Duo felt his cock being clamped and shouted his release, filling Heero with his seed. Duo loved this moment, the moment he emptied his seed inside his Japanese lover's willing body, knowing the boy beneath him was his and vice versa. Slowly, his breath returned to normal and Duo began to aware of the sticky mess they caused. He reached the clothes on the nightstand and cleaned Heero's stomach and his own hand. 

Duo was still deep inside his Japanese lover and he didn't have any plan to leave him so fast. After cleaning the mess, Duo looked at his Japanese lover who hadn't uttered any words or made any noises since their releases. As he saw Heero's peaceful face, Duo realized Heero had fallen asleep right after his release. He chuckled and caressed Heero's face. "I really wear you out, ne koi?" 

Heero only whimpered and leant down to Duo's caressing hand. Duo kissed Heero lightly and then rolled both of them slowly and carefully. He managed to position himself lying on the bed on his back and Heero on top him. "Rest well now, koi. I still have many plans for you for the rest of the day" Duo chuckled and hugged his Japanese lover. He quickly fell asleep, still deep inside Heero where he most liked to be. 

~two hours later~

"Duo! Let me sleep or omae o...hhmphhhh........hmmp.  
.......mmm......nnn.........uh.....nnn.......ah...." 

The Perfect Soldier surely would not have his sleep on that Friday....and also the next Monday where his American lover managed to make him agree to be a plaything. Definitely no rest on that day if you had one horny and tricky Shinigami as your lover.


End file.
